Change
by Blackraven128
Summary: This is a world where the nowhere boys have children now and other made up characters who have had kids and are now the new generation with their own set of rules. My first fanfic please read and advice on what I should write next would be helpful. Please don't copy right let me know if you like some of the parts by inboxing me.
1. Chapter 1

Its October 13 class has started and Mrs. Crawford was handing out papers to the class and the kids were confused on what was going on ''what is this'' Sam asked with a questioning look on her face. ''This is an IQ test'' Mrs. Crawford responded ''well why didn't you tell us'' Jacob asked ''I didn't tell you because this IQ test is to test you with the things you already know and the test says you are now allowed to study for it'' ''really the test told you that'' Tyler said sarcastically ''no talk back Mr. Green'' Mrs. Crawford said sternly ''okay'' Tyler said putting his hands up in a surrender position. ''Okay with that finished'' Mrs. Crawford said looking up at her watch ''Class you have an hour and a half to finish this and begin'' Mrs. Crawford said with a beep of her watch.

5 Days after the IQ test

The class was just getting settled when a man in his mid-forties came in with a black trench coat, grey fedora and wearing black gloves he would have looked very ominous if it weren't for his small height he looked like an evil dwarf. ''Hello my name is Mr. Fisher and I have come here for the following children'' he just about to start reading the first name when Mrs. Crawford interrupted him ''um excuse me Mr. Fisher is it may I ask why you want the children?'' ''I need the children Mrs. Crawford because some of these students…. possess amazing talents'' he said the last part hesitantly like he was carefully picking out every word. ''Oh'' Mrs. Crawford said surprisingly ''May I continue'' he asked raising an eyebrow at Mrs. Crawford ''yes, yes you may'' ''thank you'' he said and returned to face the class ''I will be taking 10 of you to place similar to a boarding school where you will live together all 10 of you'' his voice had a thick English accent do it was hard to understand his words at times and then he stopped there, waiting for the class to process this new information.

The whole class was gasping some were nervous others excited. ''Alright that's enough'' Mr. Fisher shouted to the class to quiet them down '' I will read out the girls first and once I call your name come stand near me'' all the girls were dead quiet waiting for their names to be called after Mr. Fisher cleared his throat he continued '' Samantha Burke'' Samantha stood up from her chair and walked over to Mr. Fisher she could feel the eyes upon her as she walked up to Mr. Fisher ''Elizabeth Smith'' Lizzie walked up as well and stood beside Sam ''Ainsley Jackson, Clair Robinson and Jade Walker that is it for the girls''. The five girls stood near Mr. Fisher looking at the class with a look of nervousness/ interest.

''Okay I will now be calling the boys names'' all the boys look nervously at Mr. Fisher wondering who would be called first ''Jacob Miller'' Jacob stood up nervously and went to stand on the other side of Mr. Fisher ''Beau Young'' Beau walked up to stand beside Jacob ''Eric Hill, Tyler Green and Caleb Adams'' the last 3 boys walked up and near Mr. Fisher. Now that the names have been called the rest of the class relaxed. Mrs. Crawford turned away from Mr. Fisher and the ten students but before she did she looked at the students a look of terror before looking away. ''Now'' Mr. Fisher said turning to face the 10 students ''you children are very lucky that you have these special gifts'' ''um Mr. Fisher why did you pick us and why did you pick him'' Sam asked pointing a finger at Jacob with a look of confused/disgust ''you're one to talk Sam I mean have you seen yourself play soccer'' Jacob retorted ''you're an idiot you know that Jacob'' ''oh whatever at least I can make a goal'' ''enough'' Mr. Fisher said an a low but vicious whisper ''now let's take this conversation outside'' ''okay'' we all responded.

Now that they were outside they felt better after all being crammed in that small class room for 7 hours a day isn't a vacation.

''Okay children you are all going to go home tonight and pack up all your things and come at the bus stop tomorrow at 7:oo am'' ''seven, seven am! Tomorrow! Beau practically shouted ''and do you think you could stop calling us children I mean we all are in grade 9 you know'' Ainsley inferred. ''Enough! Mr. Fisher yelled you will all be here at 7:00am tomorrow with your suit cases in hand. Do I make myself clear! He shouted everyone went quiet ''yes Mr. Fisher'' we all whispered ''good'' he said straightening his trench coat ''Now does anyone have any more questions'' ''I do'' Sam said raising her hand ''okay child what is your question? ''my question is how long are we going to live there, what happens to our sports if we do sports after school, will we be able to visit our family and who's going to be sharing rooms with who ? ''Okay children I will tell, you all are going to be living there you for 4 years until you graduate high school to be precise, If you did do sports we will hire instructors so you can do them at your new home to, yes you may visit your family on holidays and the sleeping arrangements will be girls altogether and guys altogether is that understood'' ''yes'' Sam responded ''any other questions?'' Mr. Fisher asked raising an eyebrow ''oh I have one'' Clair said Mr. Fisher sighed ''alright child what is it'' ''do we have to wear school uniforms and if so do the girls have to wear skirts? ''yes you all have to wear school uniforms because you will be living at Oakwood house you will now be home schooled you will be going to the high school called St. Katherine's and yes the girls must wear skirts'' 'but couldn't we- ''no'' ''but-'' ''no I'm sorry Clair but there's no exceptions that is the dress code, do I make myself clear'' ''yes sir'' Clair said in defeat ''anymore questions? ''I have one'' Jacob asked ''what is it? ''how long is the bus ride there?

''Three hours'', now for the last time I hope are there any more questions.

''No? Good'' he said with relief in his voice then he turned on his heel walked a few paces away from the students and said ''Now all of you will be heading back to class also you 10 will be able to leave half an hour early so you can pack up'' with that he walked away and we went back into the building.

''So are you guys excited to go or what?'' Jacob asked while we walked down the hall ''excited how can you be excited I'm freaking out, I have to pack tell my friends and family I'm leaving them for 4 years can only visit them on holidays and I have to live with you'' Sam points a finger and disgusted look at Jacob ''believe me sharing a house with you- he points at Sam –is not what I wanted either but at least I'm away from my younger brother he's a pain in the neck. ''For once you actually are right I'm going to love it there since my big brother won't hassle me any more especially in the morning that is the worst'' ''how about you guys'' Sam points to the rest of the group ''what are you going to miss or not miss'' for a moment everyone was quiet. ''Not much I guess, I mean my mom and dad I'm going to miss but my sister no not really'' Lizzie responded ''Anyone'' Sam asks the groups just shakes their heads ''oh okay'' Sam says ''come on that whole Mr. Fisher thing took up a lot of time we only have an hour left before we need to pack and I'm guessing the whole school probably wants to know about us and what's happening'' ''yeah you're probably right'' Caleb commented ''well let's face this mob'' Clair whispered.

Ring!

The bell rung which means students will be switching classrooms to go to other classrooms and here it comes.

''Omg Jade what happened did he do something crazy'' Julie asked Jade while she was cleaning out her locker ''no not really he just talked and talked and talked a lot'' ''well at least nothing really bad happened'' ''yeah nothing bad'' then Jade closed her now clean locker staring straight at Julie her expression no longer joyful just sad ''I'm gonna miss you girl'' Jade said as she hugged Julie with her free arm ''me too, hope to talk to you soon and send me tons of pics…..of cute guys'' Jade laughing/pulling away ''I will goodbye'' she says as she turns away and throws her backpack over her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Clair, Sam, Lizzie, Ainsley, Jacob, Beau, Tyler, Eric and Caleb are all cleaning out their lockers as well.

Next morning

''Okay children single file single file'' Mr. Fisher instructed ''whoa this bus looks amazing like one of those tour buses from the Harlem globe trotters'' ''you're right Eric totally state of the art'' Lizzie said ''come on we mustn't dill dally we have a dead line'' Mr. Fisher said ''okay' okay Mr. F relax'' Beau responded ''don't call me Mr. F call me Mr. **Fisher** is that clear! Mr. Fisher yelled ''yes Mr. Fisher will never happen again'' Beau said with his new found respect for Mr. Fisher ''good now get on to the bus'' ''yes sir'' Beau said with a salute.

''Wow this bus is amazing '' Sam said in aw ''yeah I know right and check this out full stocked refrigerator'' Jacob pointed to the now open refrigerator and grabbed a pop ''careful Jacob don't spill it Jacob'' Sam said warningly ''oh relax you're so stuck up'' ''idiot'' Sam said under her breath.

3 hours later

The kids are just getting off the bus. ''Do we need to grab our luggage'' ''No child we will put your luggage away for you and listen to when the clock strikes 6 times that will mean dinner is ready but for now you are free to go into the forest or look inside of the house now they're standing in front of Oakwood house. It looks beautiful like an England castle with black fencing that looks like it should belong in a cemetery. The brick colour is dark beige. There is a lake nearby with an accent the old details of the house amazingly it really does look like a medieval castle with all the little details and the magnificent oak forest around the house but the giant oak trees are what catches Sam's eye not the castle. ''wow now I know why they call it Oakwood house look at all the giant Oak trees Sam says while running over to the closest one starts climbing it and then hangs upside down on a branch you guys gotta try this ''awesome don't have to tell me twice'' Clair says while she starts to climb the tree next to Sam's. ''Awesome'' Clair exclaims. Now everybody is in the trees swinging like monkeys.

Sam jumps off the tree and looks up and finds Clair ''hey Clair' she yells while cupping her hands to make the sound louder ''yeah Sam what? ''can we talk alone'' Sam lowers her voice ''yeah sure'' Clair answers while climbing down the tree. ''Ooh you hear that guys they're going to talk'' Jacob says while doing air quotes ''shut up Jacob'' Clair says now that she's on the ground ''thanks Sam says as they head in to look around inside the house/castle. ''Hey Beau what do you think they're talking about? ''I don't know Jacob'' Beau responds with a puzzling look on his face ''well I gotta use the can be back'' but what he was really doing was spying on Sam and Clair.

Jacob followed them and hid behind the corner so no one could see him but he was still in ear shot. 'What's wrong Sam I thought you of all people would love this'' Clair said pointing to well everything while walking ''I do love all of this but that's not the problem'' ''well then what is Clair asked her tone now turning serious she grabbed Sam's arms and made her stop ''well the truth is I like Jacob'' Sam confessed avoiding Clair's gaze, Clair's jaw dropped wide and so did Jacob's luckily no one could see him. Clair still frozen in shock finally snapped out of it ''omg but you two have hated each other since kindergarten, what changed? ''I don't know something last year it's just I like certain things guys do and Jacob always did those things'' 'wait hold up what things'' Clair asked with a puzzling look on her face. Sam took in a deep breath and continued ''okay well he always rolls up his shirts or sweaters to his arms, he wears rings and bracelets, when he goes click click with his mouth or whistles the whistle or click a guy does when he checks out a girl or sees a girl in short clothing my legs go weak and when I look in his eyes they just seem so deep and caring'' ''Oh my freaking god you Samantha Burke don't like Jacob Miller you are in **love** with him! This time it was Sam's turn to looked shocked Clair had to snap her fingers to get Sam to come back ''Oh my god I am in love with him now I'm in trouble'' Sam said as she started pacing back and forth ''hold on'' Clair says trying get Sam to stop pacing ''why are you in trouble?'' ''because Clair when I like a guy I tend to focus on him and look into his gaze a lot and for me that's happy but for the guy it's creepy and besides could you imagine if Jacob knew I liked him that would make me feel- ''human'' Clair said –weak and I don't like being seen as weak you know that Clair '' ''so you think you could help me figure out something'' ''umm what'' ''I already told you I stare at the guy I like I need help on trying to stop'' ''okay then why don't you just stop'' Clair said making it sound obvious ''I can't stop'' Sam said sounding embarrassed ''wait what? Clair said sounding confused ''I can't stop it has always been this way for me when I like a guy I just love to look in to his eyes ''wow'' Clair said surprised yet amused ''I know it's stupid'' ''no it's not'' Clair said encouragingly ''really'' Sam asked with hope in her eyes ''really'' Clair responded Sam gave Clair a hug ''thanks'' ''no problem what are friends for, your secret is safe with me.

Just then the bell rung 6 times ''Oh it's time for dinner'' Clair and Sam both said together as they both walked away to find the dining hall luckily they avoided Jacob.

''Wow Sam likes me'' Jacob whispered to himself while walking to the dining hall he was excited because he had a crush on Sam as well and vice versa but what was going to do next.

Everyone took their seat around the table and to Sam's shock she was sitting right across from Jacob. The dinner was linguini noodles with Alfredo sauce and shrimp which was Sam's favourite but she couldn't focus on the food all she was doing was trying to fight the urge to look into Jacob's eye but her feelings won she looked up from her meal and to her shock Jacob was looking back at her and smiling and Sam couldn't help but show a small smile of her own.

School was starting on Monday since it was Friday. Sam wanted to get some fresh air and clear her head so she decided to go out on to the balcony and listen to her music she grabbed her sweater, headphones and headed out. She stood on the edge looking out at the stars and full moon on the water she could stare at this sight forever but then she heard something behind her and she turned and saw Clair ''oh hey Clair what's up'' ''nothing much'' ''want to listen'' Sam asked pulling out a headphone and passing it to Clair ''sure'' ''I love this song'' Clair said ''me too'' ''what's it called again'' Clair looked at Sam ''My heart will go'' Sam answered with a smile.

Mr. Fisher interrupted them and made them both jumped ''time to go to bed ladies at Oakwood house you have a strict curfew 10:00pm no later than that you have half an hour I suggest you get ready'' he said in matter of fact tone. ''Okay sir'' they both said as they scurried out to go get ready and then stopped straight in their tracks at the dining hall ''wait where is the girls room'' Clair asked while Sam was try to avoid Jacob's eyes Jacob answered ''up the stairs first door to the right'' ''thanks'' they both said and ran up the stair and saw that Ainsley, Lizzie and Jade were already there just lying on their beds in their pajamas. Ainsley was wearing a blue top that 10 more minutes and thick fuzzing blue bottoms, Lizzie was wearing a plain blue top and blue fuzzing bottoms and Jade was wearing a crop top that was green with a frog and said ribbit, ribbit . ''Whoa this room is amazing right'' We all had individual beds but they were all queen size spread out so we had space .Clair's comforter is crimson red with vampire fangs all over it, Lizzie's comforter is light blue with a huge dolphin in the middle, Jade's was lime green with two battle axes crossed and mine is a dark lavender with stars covering it. In the lower right corner was a hot tub the other corner had a couch and a flat screen T.V and the third one had weapons and the last one had a walk in closet the walls were painted a light lavender and we had our own balcony.

''Good you're back'' Lizzie said ''wait why'' Sam asked ''because all 10 of us are going to play spin the bottle'' ''Wait what'' Sam screamed ''oh come on it'll be fun'' Sam sighed ''oh, okay'' ''great'' Lizzie squealed ''now go change'' she pointed to the bathroom with 1 finger.

Sam was putting on a dark purple spaghetti strap top with black shorts with black bunny slippers and Clair was wearing a plain black sleeveless to with red fuzzy bottoms.

''Be honest does this look to like to much'' Sam asked Clair turning around so Clair could see the whole thing ''no it looks just fine'' plus it makes your hair stand out with your tan skin since you hair is dark brown like your eyes but your hair is short so it looks cute'' ''thanks'' Sam said while smiling ''how about me how do I look'' Clair asked ''you look good but maybe tame those crazy red locks of yours'' Sam said pointing to her curly red hair while laughing ''Clair smacked her hand away and said ''no funny Sam you try being from Scotland'' jokingly Sam finally able to control her laughing said ''come on Clair we have to go play spin the bottle'' they stepped out of the bathroom. ''Wow you girls look good now come on we only have 20 minutes left'' ''okay'' we all replied then we ran down the hall to meet the boys in the lounge.

When the girls got down there the guys were already waiting down there and for Sam is was like a mini panic attack in her knowing that she might screw this all up because of her crush on Jacob. ''Okay who's going to go first'' Jade asked ''no one? ''fine I'll go first'' she announced. So Jade spun the bottle and the other 9 students watched intently of whom it was going to land on and it landed on Jacob. Sam couldn't believe it the guy she liked was going to have to kiss one of her closest friends. ''Ugh seriously Jacob, oh whatever let's get this over with'' Jade said as she walked over to Jacob. For some reason Jacob look nervous but Sam couldn't figure out why?

''Jacob what's wrong'' Jade asked annoyed ''nothing, nothing's wrong let's just do this'' and then Jacob planted a soft kiss on Jade's lips.

''Thank god that's over with'' Jade exclaimed but for Sam she couldn't take another minutes of this, so she decided to make up and excuse and head to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

''You know what you guys I'm starting to get a headache so I'm just going to head to bed early, is that ok? Sam asked Clair. Clair looked surprised but her expression softened to understanding since she was the only one who knew Sam liked Jacob. She could tell even though the kiss meant nothing to Jade or Jacob it still hurt Sam on the inside. ''Sure go ahead I'll cover for you'' Clair whispered ''thanks'' Sam whispered back with relief written all over her face. With that Sam grabbed her sweater and headed for the door when Jacob asked Sam why she was leaving. ''Hey Sam where are you going'' but before Sam could answer Clair answered for her knowing she would be embarrassed ''Sam is having a real bad migraine and needs to rest'' Clair answered turning her head toward and Sam and giving her a wink before looking back at Jacob and the group. ''Is that alright'' Clair asked Jacob with suspicion in her eyes '' Jacob's eye went to the floor and ''uh yeah that's fine'' Jacob mumbled ''good'' Clair said triumphantly ''we'll see you in the morning Sam'' Sam couldn't find the words to speak so she just waved her hand awkwardly and headed off to bed.

When Sam got the room she couldn't take that kiss out of her mind it was like the image was burned in her brain for all eternity. She went to bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth then she slipped into her bed the comforter and sheets were like silk against her skin but even that didn't comfort her now all she could think of was that kiss between Jacob and Jade but she finally got to sleep with a single tear running down her cheek.

Back in the lounge room

''Hey Clair'' Jacob asked ''yeah what Jacob'' Clair responded with a puzzling look on her face ''is Sam really okay? Clair didn't respond she just started to space out wondering for a good answer which made Jacob nervous then she finally did. ''Yeah Sam's going to be alright'' Clair assured him but was still wondering why Jacob's sudden interest with Sam. Jacob looked relieved. ''Hey Jacob'' Beau asked ''why do you care about Sam'' now the whole room went quiet waiting for his answer. Jacob was trying to think of a good reason why then it hit him ''because Beau is she's sick then I'll have to hear her complain and I hate that especially from Sam'' he jerked a thumb towards the door ''Okay'' the group answered except for Clair who's expression looked convinced but her eyes still held suspicion.

Then all of a sudden Mr. Fisher came in. ''what on earth are you children doing do you realize you only have 5 minutes before curfew'' he exclaimed while showing them his pocket watch. They girls looked surprised then bolted up the stairs.

''Omg we're going to be late'' the girls shouted as they ran up the white marble stairs then took a right and opened the first door to the right. They opened it quietly knowing that Sam already went to bed because of her horrible headache. They all brushed their teeth and slinked into bed, Clair clapped her hands twice and the lights shut off.

At the boy's room

The boy's room is close to the girls up the stairs and the first door on the **left.** Their room is a dark green, their beds are king sized and they have different thing in their rooms the four corners have different things in them there is a vending machine in one, a small arcade in the other, the third one does have a hot tub but the last one is a giant trampoline.

''Hey Jacob'' Caleb asked while taking of his shirt and switching it to his sleeping shirt ''yeah Caleb'' Jacob sounding tired ''why do care about Sam you never did before'' Caleb said while now brushing his teeth ''I don't care about her but I always am curious that is'' answered while slipping into bed ''Okay bro'' Caleb said while slinking into bed. The other 3 guys did the same. Jacob clapped his hands together twice and the lights shut off leaving Jacob to the darkness and his thoughts.

In the morning Sam woke up before any other girls or guys did. She quietly went into the bathroom had a shower. The hot water felt good against her skin and she scrubbed off all that stress and crying from last night. Once she was finished she went to the walk in closet and put her underwear on and the some dark blue jeans with a sleeveless dark purple buttoned up blouse and a black leather jacket that stops at the waist with some black running shoes then went back to bathroom to clean up her mess and dry her hair. It doesn't take long her hair is dark brown like her eyes and stops at her shoulder and is straight. 8 minutes later. Sam grabs her back pack puts in her phone, headphones, her art book, a pencil and an eraser then heads toward the dining hall. Sam quietly closes the door behind her. When Sam walks down the stairs she realizes for the first time how beautiful this place really is and almost trips on one of the white marble stairs.

When she gets to the dining hall she is surprised to see one plate of an omelet of ham and cheese with two pieces of toast covered in strawberry jelly and with a nice glass of milk in front of her. The chef comes out he has a large belly with a thick mustache, sweat on his brow his skin is red probably form cooking and his hair is falling out but it used to be blond and walks over to Sam. ''Do you like it? He asks with a French accent. Sam still has her mouth wide open ''do I like it I love it'' Sam says by putting her hands up for empathize the chef smiles ''why thank you Ms. Burke'' he says graciously. ''I just have two questions'' Sam says ''what are the Ms. Burke? The chef asks ''how did you know I would be the only one awake and how did you know this is one of my favourites breakfasts? The chef smiled at her last question ''well Ms. Burke we have security cameras here not in the bedrooms I assure you but just around here and there to insure your safety and when we took you here the form your parents signed was also talking about your food habits'' ''Oh'' Sam replied suddenly this place started to feel a little watchful but she just shook it off ''Chef can I ask you one more question'' ''of course Ms. Burke'' Chef answered ''where are the security cameras located? ''The stair case, the library, work out chamber dining hall, lounge, around the outside of the Oakwood house and the front door so we know who's coming in out for you safety of course'' ''thank you'' Sam says then sits down to eat her breakfast. Once Sam finishes her breakfast she thanks the chef, texts Clair where she's going and heads off toward the library with her backpack in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

In the girl's room

The rest of the girls wake up ''hey where's Sam'' Lizzie asks the girls. Clair checks her phone ''oh girls relax she told me that she's going to the library'' Clair tells them they all go relaxed ''well I'm glad we know where she is'' Ainsley says ''well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna have a shower I stink'' Jade says ''yeah you do'' Ainsley commented Jade threw a pillow at her ''hey Jade I'm just agreeing with you'' Ainsley says jokingly ''whatever'' Jade says she walks into the bathroom. ''Okay now that she's gone I'm just gonna go change and do some archery anyone want to come? Nobody answered ''nobody'' Ainsley says in disbelief ''I will'' Clair says ''but later I want to go see Sam'' ''okay'' Ainsley says ''well see you guys later'' Ainsley says as she pulls on her boots on and heads over to the weapons to grab a bow and arrows then walked out. Lizzie says she's going to the pools so she grabs her bathing suit, a towel, googles and a change of clothes then heads off towards the lake. Then Jade came out and tells Clair since she's the only one left that she'll be going horseback riding and asks her to join her but Clair declines saying she wants to go find Sam.

In the boy's room

The boys are up and already changing. They walk downstairs to have breakfast and see Clair by herself.

''Hey Clair what are you doing here by yourself'' Jacob asks ''I was just finishing up my breakfast then I'm going to the library'' Clair answered as she was standing up ''wait why are you going to the library? Eric asks ''I am going to the library because Sam is there and I'm going to hang with her today'' Clair answered. Jacob ear perked up at the mention of Sam name. ''Well you guys can have the table now I'm done oh and Lizzie is swimming at the lake, Ainsley is doing archery and Jade is horseback riding if you wanted to know, see ya'' Clair said while raising her hand in a goodbye fashion.

The guys sat down and their breakfast was served it was bacon, sausage and pancakes. They ate that up in no time. ''Okay boys I don't know about you but I'm going to go see Lizzie in her bathing suit'' Beau said using air quotes on the last part. Eric and Tyler were going to the arcade, Alex was going to go play some basketball and asked Jacob if he wanted to join Jacob accepted to get Sam off his mind.

Clair headed to the library the library was huge it had row upon row upon row of books and had large wooden desks with paper and a quill with a jar of ink to write and red sealing wax so you could write in the old fashion way something both Sam and Clair love and there were no lights just lanterns. Clair saw Sam sitting on a black leather couch. ''Hey there you are'' Clair said quietly to Sam while walking over to seat next to her ''Hey'' Sam says surprised taking out one of her ear buds ''what are you doing here'' Sam asks ''well I thought you'd like some company'' Clair says ''thanks'' Sam says. ''So what are you doing'' Clair ask trying to figure out what she's doing. Clair sat down beside Sam. ''I'm just listening to my music in a quiet place and drawing a rose'' she stopped drawing and held out her drawing to Clair. Clair's eyes went wide not with terror but with amazement ''wow Sam you're really good'' Sam blushed ''well I'm not that good, check this out'' Sam said as she pulled a book one of the shelves and showed it to Clair. Clair's eyes shot from the drawing to the book. ''Whoa those are amazing'' but then they were interrupted by a voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Clair was going to comment by how amazing the painting in the book was amazing when they heard voices and footsteps. And for some reason Sam knew they should hide from these people.

''Come on get down'' Sam whispered to Clair while putting all her stuff in her backpack and putting a strap over her shoulder ''wait why'' Clair asked but followed Sam to the end until they were far behind a book shelf so the people couldn't see them or the security cameras but Clair and Sam could still hear them.

''We need to tell the students Roger'' a man said to Mr. Fisher whose first name was revealed to be Roger. ''Yes I know but how we can't just tell the children they have elemental powers they need to figure that out on their own we can't force it'' Mr. Fisher told the man.

''Wait did he just say'' Clair said but was cut off by Sam ''Shh! They'll hear us'' Sam whispered to Clair but they both knew something was up now.

The man sighed ''I suppose you're right but how do you propose we get this started so they will unlock their powers'' ''I have an idea we should just let it go let the children figure it out and when they do they can come to us for guidance'' Mr. Fisher explained ''wise move Roger now I must be going I have some important business to attend to'' the man announced ''very well see you soon Dominic'' Mr. Fisher said as the two of them walked out of the library.

Sam and Clair waited until they were sure they were safe to come out.

''Oh my freaking god! Clair practically shouted while taking a few paces away from Sam and standing up ''can you believe them they think we have elemental powers man they are messed up in the head'' Clair exclaimed while pointing a finger to her head for emphasize. She was about to go on when Sam interrupted her ''uh Clair'' Sam said fear colouring her voice ''you might want to come see this'' Clair sighed oh what is it now Sam'' Clair sounded annoyed. But before Clair could say anything else she saw Sam's hands shooting electricity out of them from one hand to the other the electricity was jumping like a slinky back and forth.

Sam' eyes were watering ''what's happening to me'' Sam cried ''I don't know'' Clair said while she was still looking at the electricity in Sam's hands. ''Try to stop it'' Clair says to Sam trying to calm her down. Sam clenched her hands into fist the unclenched them but the electricity was still there, Sam was crying now freaking out since she wasn't sure what was happening to her ''it's not working! Sam screamed luckily there was no librarian. ''Shh, it's okay'' Clair cooed to Sam in an effort to calm her down since her fear was making the electricity unstable ''just take a deep breath and relax'' Clair cooed Sam didn't say anything but nodded she took a deep breath then let it out and Clair realized that when Sam was calming down the electricity died down a little. Clair grabbed Sam's face between her hands and brought it to her own afraid that if she grabbed her hands she would get electrocuted. ''Now Sam if you want to stop this just do it you have the power just focus'' Clair said encouragingly to Sam. Sam nodded closed her eyes and took some nice deep breaths and in few minutes the electricity stopped.

''Good job'' Clair congratulated Sam with squeeze around the shoulders Sam shrugged ''thanks'' she mumbled. Sam walked a few feet away from Clair ''well I guess those old guys were telling the truth'' Sam said Clair walked over to her ''I guess they were'' Clair said with an impish grin ''now I say we figure out the others'' Sam announced Clair looked at her confused ''what do you mean by that'' Clair asked curiously.

''I mean we figure everyone else's elements electricity is taken'' Sam said pointing to herself with chagrin. Clair laughed and walked over to Sam putting an arm around her shoulder ''I guess it is'' Clair added.

''That means there are 9 elements left

Water, earth, fire, air, light, nature, life, death, and darkness and whoever has the darkness element we should watch out for right?

''Right'' Clair agreed.

The bell rung which means it's time for lunch. ''Come Clair we better go get some lunch I'm starving'' Sam says while walking to the door. They arrive at the dining hall before anyone else and Clair catches Sam up with what happened and where everyone is. ''Beau swimming with Lizzie at the lake, Eric and Tyler are playing at the arcade, Caleb and Jacob are playing basketball, Jade is horseback riding and Ainsley is doing archery all caught up'' Clair asks Sam ''um yeah'' Sam says to Clair even though she's still confused. All of a sudden Caleb and Jacob walk in ''hey Clair and Sam'' ''hey Caleb'' they both say together.

Sam looks down at her lap and realizes that there's a little electricity on her finger tips it's probably since Jacob's here. She elbows Clair in the arm to not shock her ''psst Clair'' ''what'' Clair says annoyed then she looks down at Sam's hands ''what caused it now'' she asks urgently ''I don't know but I think it might have something to do with Jacob here and my gazing problem'' Sam confesses in a whisper ''what should you do? Clair whispers ''I think until all of them show up I should go back up to our room so I can calm down'' Sam whispers ''good thinking'' Clair says with a thumbs up. They focus their attention back at the two boys who are now giving them strange looks ''umm is everything okay? Jacob asks raising an eyebrow at Sam ''yes everything's alright here totally w-why wouldn't it be'' Sam says shaking in her chair ''are you alright Sam? Jacob asks more caring this time Sam stutters then books it out of there careful to hide her hands and up the stairs she doesn't bother to look back and see their expressions.

Jacob turns around and races after Sam. ''Jacob wait'' Clair yells after him but he's already gone.

Jacob runs up the stairs and tries to open the door but the handle is locked. ''Sam open up'' Jacob yells through the door he puts his ear to the door and he can hear crying ''please Sam'' he whispers then he hears the sound of a lock being undone and he opens the door looks around for Sam then spots her on the balcony. He runs over to her but she pushes him back ''you shouldn't have come here'' she says through the crying ''what do you mean I shouldn't have come here'' but then he spots her fingers and can see some glowing current at the end of them ''what happened'' he ask urgently trying to grab her hand but she pulls away ''please just go back I'll be fine'' She says trying to find an exit but Jacob's blocking every possibility literally. ''I won't'' he yells which surprises her ''fine'' she says in defeat ''but I have to tell you the truth'' she confesses ''okay let's hear it'' he says crossing his arm. ''Well when Clair and I were in the library we overheard a conversation between Mr. Fisher whose first name is Roger anyway he was talking with a guy and he said they needed to get the children- Sam did that part with air quotes –to unlock their elemental powers and'' ''wait hold so you're telling me that we all have elemental powers? ''yes'' she answers ''okay Sam I think you need to think straight'' he says and puts his arm around her but she pulls away ''I'm not making this up'' she shouts ''I'll show you just got me a bobby clip or something small that's metal'' ''how is this gonna help'' he interjects ''just do it'' she snaps and with Jacob goes and gets a bobby pin he comes back with one. ''Okay now put it down and step back'' he did as he was told. Then Sam put one hand out and a lightning bolt shot from her hand and hit its target dead on. ''Whoa'' he shouts. Sam walks away and leans on the end of the balcony ''umm Sam'' he asks she sighs ''what Jacob'' she says turning around to face him ''you never told me why you ran out or why you don't look at me" she blushes he walks over to her ''Sam'' he says ''yeah'' she says but doesn't look him in the eyes ''I know you like me'' He confesses.

Sam looked at him a mixture of surprise and fear, she then walked away from ''how did you know about? She asks ''I overheard you telling Clair'' he confesses then blushes ''wait Jacob hold up why did you follows us'' she asks putting a hand on her hip he laughs and walks over to her. Her electrical current has gone down dramatically now there is only little sparks. He reaches for her hands Sam is hesitant because she doesn't want to hurt him but she lets him take her hands.

The minute Jacob touches Sam it was like an electrical current ran through him just at her hands on him but the current wasn't painful it sparked something in him desire and then he started to glow. Sam looked up to meet Jacob's eyes and was surprised at the sight she saw ''Jacob you're glowing'' ''why thank you'' he said his voice seductive ''no Jacob you're really **glowing** '' she held up their intertwined hands he looked at their hands and realizing his tan skin was glowing.

He pulled away from Sam with a frightened look on his face ''what's happening'' he asked urgently ''Jacob your element is light'' she explained walking over to him putting her small hands in his.

Just at the simple contact of Sam's skin on his took away the fear and replaced it was desire. ''I just have one question why did you follow us'' Jacob lowered his head so he wasn't looking Sam in the eyes ''because I like you too'' he confessed. Sam smiled she moved her hands out of his traced them up his abdomen then chest to wrap her small hands around his neck. This for Jacob sent a current of desire to wash through him stronger than the first one. He wrapped his one hand around her waist and the other one came out to cradle the back of her head. She looked deep into his dark brown eyes smiling then leaned in and planted a soft kiss to his lips the look on Jacob was surprise which shortly after became happiness.

The kiss started out innocent but then he smashed his lips into hers, her lips began to move. Her hands moved higher up and got entangled in his short dark brown hair. His lips molded to hers perfectly like they were built for each other the passion in the kiss was escalating. For Sam and Jacob it was a whole new experience since it was their first kiss. They both knew it was their first kiss. They both pulled away looking at each other in the **eyes** and there was no more fear for them or embarrassment in there the only thing in their eyes were desire threatening to overtake them it took all their strength to do so. They pulled away from each other but their hands were still intertwined Sam walked over to the couch and Jacob followed but before they sat down she turned around to face Jacob not scared of looking him in the eyes anymore but still worried that the desire would overtake her. ''Are you hungry? She asked it took a second for Jacob to answer ''well now that you mention it yeah kind of'' he said with chagrin colouring his voice ''then let's go eat'' she said as she practically dragged him out of the room then stooped in her tracks ''what's wrong'' he asked she turned to face him biting her lip ''I don't want people to know you like me or I like you'' he raised an eyebrow at Sam ''it's just we both have reputations and what happens if we break up this is a small amount of students it wouldn't blow over''. Jacob listened he frowned at the mention of a break up but pushed it aside Sam had a point so for now their relationship would be a secret. He reluctantly let go of her and let her have a 5 minute start.

When Sam came down to the Dining hall everyone stared at her she felt electricity come to her fingertips she clenched her hands into fists and went to sit near Clair then after a few moments Jacob came out and walked over to sit on the other side of Sam. ''What are you doing we're suppose make it less conspicuous not more conspicuous'' Sam whispered to Jacob ''there wasn't any more seats what was I supposed to do sit on the floor" Jacob whispered back ''I'm sorry'' Sam whispered. Then they heard someone else whisper ''psst what did you guys do'' Clair asked leaning over ''I'll tell you later'' Sam whispered Clair gripped her forearm and looked her straight in the eyes ''promise'' Clair asked sternly ''promise'' Sam whispered back Clair released her grip and went back to eating her meal.

Sam looked at her lap and realized that her fingers were still sparking Jacob probably realized that to because he reached his down intertwined his hand with hers then gave it a squeeze ''thanks'' Sam said relieved because her hands stopped sparking.

When Lunch was finished everyone left to do their own individual things. When everyone was gone there was only 3 people left Clair, Sam and Jacob when the 3 were sure nobody would be able to overhear they began to talk. Clair walked over and stood in front of Sam and Jacob ''Sam can I talk to you alone'' ''sure'' Sam said as Jacob reluctantly let go of her hand.

Once Sam and Clair was alone Clair got right to the point ''okay Sam spill it'' Clair demanded Sam filled Clair in with everything ''whoa he sounds like a keeper'' Clair exclaimed Sam blushed ''well now we can cross of the elements of light and electricity and the two people'' Sam blushed at the last part ''yes, yes we do'' Clair added. ''Hey Sam do you think we could try to find out which element I belong to'' Clair asked sheepishly ''if it's not a bother'' she added Sam stared at her wide eyed ''are you kidding of course it's not a bother I will totally help you'' Sam squealed ''so your possible element could be either water, earth, air, nature, darkness, life, death or fire'' Sam listed ''I hope you aren't the last two'' she added ''me two'' Clair said. Sam turned on her heel and went back to Jacob, he put his arm around her shoulder and Sam hugged him around the waist.

''So what are we doing now? Jacob asked ''well we're going to find which element Clair belongs to'' Sam answered ''oh okay'' Jacob says curious. Clair walked over to the two and put both hands on her hips ''Let get this started'' Clair announced.

''First we need to figure which challenge for which element'' Jacob said ''yes we do'' Sam added ''I think for water you should be in the lake and see if you can make the water move'' Sam decided ''I think that would suffice'' Jacob agreed ''well why are we just standing here let's do this and with that Clair ran up the stairs to get changed. 5 minutes later Clair walked out with her things in a bag ''okay I'm ready'' Clair announced. They headed off to the lake Clair handed Sam her things, took off her shoes then ran into the water she waited until she was waist deep in the water. Clair looked around but nothing happened she turned around to face Jacob and Sam whom were on land Sam hugging Jacob and his arm around her shoulder ''nothing's happening'' she yelled confused ''just try to calm your mind and focus'' Sam yelled back since they were far apart. Clair closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths she then pulled her hand in front of her and tried to make the water move it didn't work she tried again still didn't work, a third still nothing. Clair was getting frustrated she started to swim back to shore ''I don't think its water'' Jacob said ''No shit Sherlock'' Clair snapped. ''Hey Clair relax'' Sam said quietly ''anyway which element is next? Clair asks wanting to switch the subject ''the next element is earth so let's see if you can move a few rocks'' Jacob answered ''alright'' Clair said ''just let me go get changed'' and then she walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Clair was gone Sam turned to face Jacob ''I'm sorry about Clair she just isn't a very patient person'' Sam says with chagrin while not wanting to meet Jacob's gaze but Jacob grabs the bottom of her chin forcing her to meet his gaze ''it's okay really Clair doesn't bother me it's your opinion I care about'' he confesses. Sam leans in and places a soft kiss to his lips but then pulls away ''why'd you do that? Jacob asks wondering why she pulled away ''I don't want to let it get out of hand'' Sam says while trying to hide her chagrin ''yeah you're right we wouldn't want it to escalate''.

Then Clair comes back ''okay where are we going to do this'' ''I say we do this in the forest and collect some rocks'' Jacob answered. ''Okay'' Clair says a little less motivated. The three of them walk around and look for small rocks once they find enough they lay them out in a row so Clair can focus she tries 3 times but nothing happens. Clair kicks the rocks out of frustration ''ugh this isn't working'' Clair yells. Sam walks over to her ''It's okay Clair how about we just go to the next one'' Sam says encouragingly but Clair walks away from Sam ''no Sam no more tries I'm done with this maybe they made a mistake with me who am I joking me having a power'' Clair says sarcastically ''just calm down Clair'' Sam cooed ''I am calm'' Clair screams throwing her hands up in frustration but what she doesn't notice is that there's flames at the end of her curly red hair.

''Umm Clair'' Jacob calls cautiously slowly walk up beside Sam ''what'' Clair says annoyed ''look at your hair'' Sam says ''really at a moment like this we're discussing my hair'' Clair replied while she was slowly becoming enraged while the flames grew bigger. ''Just look at your'' Sam insisted Clair sighs ''fine'' but when she looks at her hair she is surprised to little flames on the end. A huge smile creeps along her face as she jumps up and down ''oh my god!'' Clair shouts I can't believe ''I have an element I really do and its fire'' Clair says the last part with some attitude.

''I'm happy for you Clair'' Sam shouts from a distance afraid of getting burned. ''Wait how do I turn it off? Clair asks ''just calm yourself take deep breaths and focus on putting the fire out'' Sam explained ''okay'' Clair answered with that she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths and in a few moments the flames disappeared.

Then Clair came running over to Jacob and Sam with a smile that spread from cheek to cheek. ''I am so happy'' Clair exclaimed as she embraced Sam with a hug ''if you're happy Clair then I'm happy'' Sam answered with her own smile playing across her face. Sam then took off her backpack and checked her phone its 5:30pm we better get back to the house or we'll be late for dinner'' Sam informed them ''yeah we should go'' Clair added and with that the three of them headed back to the house but what they didn't know was someone was watching them.

''Dinner is served'' chef announced it was fresh salmon on a bed of wild rice. ''Thank you chef'' they all said. ''So you guys'' Lizzie said pointing to Sam and Jacob ''are y-you a...'' Lizzie stuttered ''oh my god'' Ainsley stood up ''are you and Jacob dating or in like oh whatever answer the question'' Ainsley demanded. Sam and Jacob both looked surprised at the outburst but smoothed out their expressions Sam looked at Jacob and they both nodded ''yes'' the both said in unison everyone around them looked surprised with a hint of amusement ''good I'm glad we have that straightened out'' Ainsley said as she sat back down. The rest of the dinner went quiet and one by one everyone left, leaving four left Clair, Jacob, Sam and Caleb.

Jacob cleared his throat ''umm Caleb shouldn't you be off somewhere'' Jacob asked, Caleb put his feet on the table I could be asking you the same thing'' Caleb retorted but didn't meet Jacob's eye. ''What are you talking about'' Sam asked suspicion in her tone Caleb sighed ''I'm talking about how you three know that all of us have elemental powers and how Sam has electricity, Jacob has light and hot head over there is fire'' he jerked a thumb in Clair's direction. Clair's face started to turn red and her hair got brighter with the fire at the ends. Clair lunged for Caleb but he ducked her attack easily. Clair got to her feet but had fury in her eyes. ''Let me at him'' Clair growled while Jacob stood in her path at a cautious length. Sam stood up and put her hands out in front of her since she didn't know what element Caleb had ''okay Caleb what element do you have'' Sam asked cautiously. Caleb laughed ''wouldn't you like to know'' he asks smugly ''yes I actually would'' Sam answered. Caleb sighed ''I'm not going to tell you, I'm going to show you'' he said with a mischievous grin and disappeared then reappeared right behind Sam stroking a piece of her hair ''do you know now'' he whispers in her ear. Sam too frightened to speak just nods her understanding then Caleb is gone then materializes in front of her once again. ''You're darkness'' Clair states Caleb walks back to the table and sits on one of the chairs putting his feet up once again ''why yes, yes I am'' he says while he leans back putting his hands around his neck. ''That means your powers are the shadows and evil'' Jacob states ''well duh Einstein'' Caleb says ''are you going to hurt us'' Clair asks but before Caleb could answer Sam did ''Caleb wouldn't do that I've known him my whole life'' Sam states but turns around to face Caleb ''would you? She adds sadness in her eyes. Caleb stands up, his small stature and whitish hair making it somewhat hard to be intimated of him. ''No I'm not going to hurt any of you'' he states the three of them let out a relieved sigh. ''But I would like to know everything you know'' Caleb says, the group walk over to Caleb and sit at the table a few minutes later after the group tells Caleb everything. ''Remarkable very'' Caleb says ''now it's our turn to ask you something'' Clair states ''oh really'' Caleb says sarcastically ''I would guessing you would have some questions for me'' Caleb replies ''go ahead'' Caleb says leaning back in his chair ''I'm all ears''. ''If your element is darkness and you're evil why wouldn't you hurt us, why did you spy on us, and how and when did you find you out you had an ability? Clair asks. Caleb doesn't move at all his eyes are closed but he speaks. ''I'm not going to hurt you because I care about you all I may think evil things but I won't do that to my team- the three of them smile at that but he continues –I spied on you because you all were acting stranger than usual so I investigated and I found out I had an ability when Mr.. Fisher came in the morning at my house I went into my closet I heard my older sister Rochelle call for me so I hid in the closet since she always likes messing with me when she came into my room and opened the closet door, she couldn't see and when she felt around, her hand went right through me that's when I knew'' Caleb explained. The whole group just sat there jaws dropped in awe.


	7. Chapter 7

''That's sound amazing'' Sam said in amazement ''well it is something'' Caleb said as if it weren't that interesting to him. Once the 3 of them were able to gather themselves they made a decision on what their next move is. ''Okay guys we need to figure out what we're going to do next'' Jacob informed ''yes I agree with Jacob'' Clair added ''may I make a suggestion'' Caleb asked. The 3 of them nodded ''okay I suggest that I do some reconnaissance on the other 6 people in the house to see if any of them show any distinct characteristics that resemble any of the 6 elements left'' Caleb announced. Clair, Sam and Jacob all nodded their agreement. With that the group left to go practice their gifts outside into the forest so no one could see them.

Once they were out of sight from the security cameras they started their training. ''Okay Sam let's start with you'' Clair said ''how should we do this'' Sam asked with both excitement and nervousness colouring her tone. ''I say we practice with self-control so you don't get so nervous that you black out an entire city'' Clair added with humor in her eyes. ''And how do we do that I'm not nervous'' Sam stated Caleb looked briefly at Sam hands ''oh really'' he said lifting an eyebrow walked over to Sam and grabbed her wrist showing everyone including herself her sparking fingertips ''the what do you call this'' Caleb asked pointing a finger at her hand. Jacob walked over to her ''Sam why are you nervous you have no reason to be'' he grabbed her other hand in his own, her sparking fingers got brighter and sparks started to fly from her fingers 'whoa'' Jacob exclaimed letting of her hand but Caleb stood still as if nothing happened ''why did that just happened'' Clair asked still keeping her distance. Caleb looked at Sam ''would you like to them or should I'' Caleb asked Sam. She hung her head staring at her sparking hands ''Sam what is he talking'' Jacob asked when she didn't answer he got worried ''Sam'' he asked again this time with more urgency. Sam sighed ''Jacob relax'' she cooed but unwilling to meet his eyes ''the reason I'm nervous is'' Sam looked into Jacob's dark brown eyes ''is you'' Sam confessed ''but why? Jacob asked confused ''the reason is the way I feel about you, the way you look at me and what happens when we have physical contact'' She said the last part with chagrin. ''I'm sorry Sam I never meant to make you uncomfortable'' Jacob said genuinely ''no it's okay really I guess I'm just really self-conscious but I think I'm going to practice with Caleb alone'' Sam looked at Clair she nodded knowing how much Caleb had been there for Sam. She looked from Clair the finally to Jacob ''is that okay? Sam asked. Jacob remained shocked for a moment then went to understanding ''whatever makes you happy Sam'' ''thank you'' Sam mouthed before she turned around and headed deeper into the forest with Caleb, once they were out of sight Clair walked up to Jacob ''don't worry she'll be alright that girl only has eyes for you'' Clair assured him Jacob nodded still worried about Sam since Caleb's element was darkness.

''Okay we should begin'' Caleb announced to Sam ''alright what should we practice first'' ''I think we should practice defence first before offensive'' Caleb suggested ''okay'' Sam said.

''I'm going to pretend to have a knife and you're going to flip me'' Caleb instructed advancing on Sam but before he even got close Sam flipped him on his back and incapacitated him he had no capability of using his arms in the position she had him in. Caleb looked surprised at first which changed to impressed ''good job now let's do that again'' Caleb told Sam. She looked confused but then just okay ''fine but I'm just telling you your back is going to hurt in the morning'' Sam laughed. They kept on advancing on each other for 2 hours but in the end Sam was the better fighter but Caleb demanded a rematch tomorrow.

The two were laughing on their way back up to the house. Waiting in front of the house were Clair and Jacob.


End file.
